


Being Harvey's Brother and Dating Sabrina

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [27]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Harvey's Brother Reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Request from Tumblr: "Headcanon for being Harvey’s brother and dating Sabrina Spellman (The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)"
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Male Reader
Series: Tumblr Requests [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207842
Kudos: 11





	Being Harvey's Brother and Dating Sabrina

**Author's Note:**

> GIF not mine

  * Growing up both you and Harvey had crushes on Sabrina.
  * Of course, Harvey beat you to it. when it came to asking her out.
  * Admittedly you were a bit bummed out. But, ultimately you accepted that they were a thing and eventually were happy for your older (by like a year) brother.
  * When they broke up, you were conflicted, your feelings for Sabrina still there.
  * After you felt like Harvey had enough time to move past Sabrina. You decided to talk to him about the possibility of you dating Sabrina, you thought he deserved that at least.
  * You had been pleasantly surprised when he had said he was perfectly fine with you dating her.
  * “You’re sure? You are fine with this?”
  * “Y/N it’s fine.”
  * When you finally got the guts up to ask Sabrina out, she said yes.
  * You let out the air you didn’t realize you held in.
  * For your first date, you drove out to a horror movie marathon a few towns over.
  * “I had a great time tonight, Sabrina.”
  * “So did I, Y/N”




End file.
